A Fragile Heart
by Delicious Mud Pie
Summary: Stupid story I wrote late at night while listening to Lorena McKennit


Found in the Ruins of a Fragile Heart  
  


  
I have no fear, the girl softly stammered. Her eyes gelled with tears that she had never been before so afraid to release as she looked into the eyes of her gallant knight, pressed against her skin, as she knew very well the uncertainty of their future.  
  
The man nodded, looking up at the stars which imprinted themselves so beautifully in the sky to mark such an lurid night. Even the trees around the two swayed in the essence of beauty, vociferous in their want to protect the love they surrounded.  
  
A breeze flittered around the two, stirring up the thick black tresses of the man. He looked up, eyes narrowed, nose to the wind. His love pressed deeper into his uniform as her blonde hair whipped upon her back, and a chill overtook her entirety. The night was marked with fires across the landscape, and imminence began to sweep the mind of the warrior. The darkness infiltrated his thoughts. this was a time that victory was not a certainty. The only time throughout a victorious past, bonded together by the love of his soldiers and fiancee.   
  
Don't worry my dearest, the man raspilly blurted into his loved one's ear. His breathing became heavy and jagged, the mark of a coming sob. We'll dance once again in the great ballrooms of the palace. We'll kiss beneath the moonlit path among the silvering trees once again. We'll be the inseparable entity we've always meant to be. We'll marry and pass our lives together in peace, we'll live to be known as a love that absolutely nothing could tear apart. Tears began to slide down the man's cheeks, and each sentence was a breath which required all the force of his being. If nothing at all--know this. You are my everything. My sweet love, without you I am nothing.  
  
The chill of the night breezed past the two once again, and they felt as if they were the only beings in the world, despite the rising number of fires surrounding them.   
  
Oh my dearest, the girl whispered, keeping her composure. It's an occasion worth weeping over, but I have confidence in you, my love. I have confidence in those who fight on our side. We'll never lose.  
  
I'll be back, the man said into the neck of his love, then pulled her out of his embrace a bit to look at her face. He brushed his lips upon hers, opening them slightly. She returned the motion, and he pulled back.  
  
We'll always be together, he smiled, then went back to feeling her lips with his own. He softly pulled on her lips with his own before settling into a soft kiss which resembled the fleeting wind itself, the careening of a calm sea, the silent rising of the sun. Drums of battle sounded fleetingly to his mind's eye. The feet of a throng of soldiers fled upon the brow of the moon's tarnished horizon, the battle rising closer to reality.   
  
A flash of premonition hit the earth prince, a vision of a road dripping with wet blood, the soft light of the earth feeling it, as if trying to illuminate its already ghastly edifice. The blood streamed from the bodies of his entire world, only to be saved by a drastic measure which only took the form of a brilliant flash of light in this vision.  
  
I must fight now, the prince whispered, gently lifting his head from the kiss. I'll be fighting for you, my love, so that we can one day be together.  
  
Endymion turned away. The world seemed to pass in flashes; the hanging ivy above the small courtyard he was leaving, the shaking figure of his love as he began to release his hand from her grip, the pillars of silver which held up the courtyard's three walls, the small gate which he could exit from, the stars above their heads which twinkled despite the personal hell they saw below them, the towering form of the castle which rose like an immortal structure behind him. Everything was so crisp. Time became an underwater jog. The prince turned to face a woman of steely countenance, the antithesis of the soft and gentle one he turned away from.  
  
The woman reached with a power she should never have acquired and attempted to steal the life of the one he loved. The blackness which was meant for her was taken, however, by him. The face of the woman faded in his fading mind, replaced by one of his dearest love in a state of feral shock, mind clouded with the brick which was the loss of the one who had just promised her an eternity together. The loss of the only one she would ever consider spending an eternity with.  
His mind was too clouded, filled with a gaping hole as reality slid from his being. The surroundings blurred into one unidentifiable light, the face of his lover the only to be seen as his mind spun from the material world into an oblivion. The world became smaller and smaller a tangible thing, and at once passed away into an all encompassing void.  
  
A shriek.  
  
A sword from the carcass of a fallen warrior, in the hands of a desperate woman.  
  
Not a thought but the emptiness of a soul resonated throughout her mind. Without her prince, living was a worthless endeavor. Spinning thoughts.  
  
Gone.  
  
He's gone.  
  
Forever.  
  
The world is falling apart.  
  
Falling apart.  
  
Coming apart at the seams.  
  
The sword plunged into the chest of the young princess, her life unraveling with every inch further pressed. Her heart was already a shattered element, the sword bringing about the physical element to the status. The world went red, a blanch of desperation, depression, desertion. Confusion. A crown of leaves filled her vision as she too became breathless beneath the still ever twinkling stars, love was worth dying for, and she too joined her one and only in the perpetual blackness, where shadows summoned to sing failed to reap a sight more maudlin than the corpses of young lovers, dying for each other, dying for their love.  



End file.
